


Stimulate the Mind and the Body

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Designated Driver [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Smut without sex, The Doctor almost loses, The Game gets harder, you'll understand when you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose thinks she has the Doctor beat this time, but he isn't quite finished with her yet.





	Stimulate the Mind and the Body

"Turning in for the night, Doc." Jack stretched and grinned broadly. "Sure you don't want to join me?"

"I'm positive, Jack." The Doctor rolled his eyes and slid out from under the console. "I slept yesterday." He brushed his greasy hands on his pants and watched Jack's retreating form.

Rose had retired to her room about two hours before, after nearly passing out on the jump seat. Their moment in his office had not been brought back up, but there had been some heated moments over the last four days. The Doctor could still nearly taste her on his lips, and despite the warnings his mind tried to give him, he wanted more. It wasn't just the physical attraction that spurred him on. Rose was pretty, but it was her intelligence and thirst for adventure that drew him in.

While he could turn his libido on and off at will, the challenge this game had brought on was like a drug. Waiting on Rose to make her next move, to reveal what devious plot she had concocted, was turning out to be a type of intellectual foreplay that was far more arousing than any physical touch could bring. As much as he despised war, there was something exciting about this battle. His rules were burning somewhere in a super nova with the TARDIS instruction manual, and he couldn't care less.

As per his usual routine after his companions went to get their required six to eight hours of slumber, the Doctor headed to his room to wash and plan their next outing. He shed his clothes, tossing them into the chute that led to the laundry room, draped his leather jacket over the back of his reading chair, and beelined for his steam shower. He scrubbed himself clean, taking the time to meticulously wash away every speck of dust or splotch of grease.

Once he was clean, The Doctor picked up his razor and scraped away the slow growing stubble that was beginning for form, and patted his face dry. Then he headed back out to his bedroom to dig for a clean jumper and jeans. The lights were off, but he swore he had left them on.

Grumbling under his breath he fumbled for the switch on the wall. Before he could reach it the unmistakeable sound of his sonic whirring was audible, and the lock on his door to the wardrobe room clicked shut. "Who's in here?" He yelped, aware of his nakedness and not sure which companion had decided to play this trick. He prayed it was Rose.

The sonic whirred again and the lamps beside his bed flickered to life. Rose was kneeling on the blanket, her eyes dancing wildly, and twirling the sonic in one hand. "Oh, hello." She grinned mischievously. Then the Doctor realized that she was wearing his jacket.

The hulking leather covered her from neck to knee, and she had it pulled closed with one hand. "This isn't exactly a challenge, Rose." The Doctor chuckled, placing his hands on his hips and watching as she trailed her eyes along his nude form. The way her teeth pulled at her lips was tantalizing, but he kept his restraint in check. He didn't allow his body to respond in the least.

"That's what you think, Doctor." Rose's smile turned deliciously evil, and she tossed the sonic across the room to his reading chair. Then she, teasingly slow, pulled open the leather and dropped it to the floor. What she had on underneath was mind blowing.

Her curves were encased in a black and yellow corset, pushing her breasts up to mesmerizing cleavage that made the Doctor long to run his tongue along the skin. With that, Rose wore a pair of lace panties with matching yellow bows on each hip. Taking it in made his body demand to be allowed reaction, but he fought it back. "I don't work like this Rose." The Doctor fixed her with a gaze of amusement, but her honey eyes just sparkled in victory.

She slowly turned, exposing the back of the corset and a half exposed view of her supple rear. Instead of straps intended to cinch the corset, there were tiny locks, each with a combination dial of four disks. Locking the lace panties to the corset was a chain and each lock was looped through a link. Rose looked back over her shoulder. "Show me you're impressive, Time Lord."

Bloody hell, how did she even come up with this idea. If Rose hadn't thrown sentence at him, he could easily have turned her down, but now she was calling him out, forcing him to play her game. If he refused, he admitted defeat.

Growling in excitement and frustration, he crossed to the bed and pushed her forward so she landed face down in his pillows. Rose giggled and pressed her hips back against him as he leaned over her, grabbing the first lock in his fingers. The feeling of her warmth in the lace rubbing against him in just the right spot distracted him. He pushed her flat with a groan, but as soon as she was prone, the lock he had been working reset the dials.

"Bloody hell." He couldn't help but swear, and Rose lifted her hips up and back again, pressing against him, this time, angling so the Doctor's left leg was trapped between her thighs.

"I told you." She was practically preening, arching her back and pressing her ever warming center to his bare thigh. "Come on, Doctor. Work for it." Her voice was breathless and low, and he felt dampness begin to form through the lace.

The smell of her arousal was overwhelming his senses as he worked. It made it hard to concentrate, and the challenge of working for his prize was enough to toggle the switch to his control. The Doctor found it difficult to keep himself in check and work the locks. Groaning aloud as Rose worked herself against him, he let his control snap and felt his arousal roar to life against her thigh.

Almost as soon as he popped the first lock free, Rose keened a gasp of approval and pressed harder against him. "Yes, just like that, Doctor." She looked back over her shoulder at him, her tongue wedged between her teeth, and she dragged her foot along his calf. "More." She ordered, wriggling her hips and pressing her center down on his thigh. The lace was practically drenched, and he could feel the pulse of the nerves as the apex of her folds. Her smooth skin pressed against his length giving him the precious friction that would drive him to release if he didn't hurry.

"Don't you dare." The Doctor warned her, trying to hold her still with one hand, but Rose pressed herself flat resetting the lock. "You cheating little minx." Oh she was not going to win this, he promised himself. He'd get those locks undone. Pulling Rose back into place, he went back to work.

His mind was cloudy with desire, but the Doctor worked hard to maintain focus on his task. Each stroke against his thigh and press back against him was a delightful torture, but he turned it into motivation. The sooner he got her undone, the sooner he could take control and win this round.

Rose's gasps and whimpers were growing more frantic, and the Doctor could smell her oxytocin levels begin to soar. She was close, and he only had one lock left. It became a race, if he could just get these last two digits, he could stop her frantic race towards her climax.

Just as he worked the last digit into place, Rose rocked back hard against him with a shout of his name. Her body trembled and her fingers dug into the sheets. "I win!" She gasped with a triumphant laugh. "I beat you!" She fell forward, twitching in pleasure and giggling as she panted, and the corset fell away to expose her bare back.

Oh, she thought she won? Well the Doctor was about to show her who the victor was here. The Doctor gripped the chain that was looped through a ring in the back of the lace panties and snapped the link holding it. Without saying a word, he grabbed her wrists, shoved them up to the metal bars of his headboard, and swiftly bound them and locked them shut with one of discarded locks.

"Doctor?! What are you doing?" Rose pulled against them with a yelp. "I won! Fair's fair!"

"Nothing's fair in war." The Doctor grinned, turning her over and peeking the corset the rest of the way off. It took every last ounce of his control not to nudge her legs open, push the lace to the side, and bury himself in her. "I got to fire you up, but now you don't get to drive me."

Rose pulled harder at the chain, whimpering as he took himself in hand. It had been so long since he'd given in to self pleasure, but this was so worth it. "You just get to watch. 

Seeing Rose writhe on his sheets as he sought his completion agonizingly slow and let out his release on the discarded black and yellow corset let them both know they earned a point in this round.

 


End file.
